falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Gun Runners' Arsenal
Gun Runners' Arsenal is a Fallout: New Vegas add-on released on September 27, 2011, along with Courier's Stash. Description This add-on increases the number of unique weapons, weapon mods and powerful ammunition types and adds other ammo recipes to be discovered in the Mojave Wasteland. This optional content also adds new challenges and more achievements and trophies. It originally had a cost of $3.99 or 320 Microsoft Points. Note: Due to what appears to be a pricing error, GRA only costs £1.69 ($2.06) on the UK PSN Store, and €1.99 (about $2.70) on the European PSN store. Items Ammunition Weapons Weapon modifications Note that in some cases, weapon mods will require the "GRA" version of the weapon for a modification to work. In other cases, any version of the weapon will suffice. See specific weapon modifications and/or weapon pages for details. Perks Challenges Achievements/Trophies Behind the scenes Originally, a unique assault carbine was supposed to be added by GRA. For unknown reasons, it was cut; only a world object texture remains in the game files. Presumably the cut texture was reused in the Assault carbine (GRA)'s forged receiver modification. Bugs * Occasionally, GRA weapons will appear in inventories at shops that would not usually have them, such as the Sprtel-Wood 9700 spawning at Mick & Ralph's as well as the Van Graffs or Gun Runners Kiosk. This can lead to players getting two or more copies of the same weapon. However, it seems that the game crashes whenever a weapon is purchased for the second time. * The achievements were not listed correctly when the add-on initially came out. This resulted in the game registering the achievements unlocked but not appearing in Xbox Live profiles. ** This can be fixed by deleting your gamer tag from your Xbox then recovering your profile and re-earning the achievement on a new save file. Also, if the add-on is only just downloaded and the achievements for this DLC do not show up on the list at all then re-download with no games running and then play New Vegas once the download is complete, this should solve the problem and should be tried first. * Vendortron updates its inventory whenever the player fast travels when this add-on is installed, the Courier's Stash add-on is installed, or both are installed. * The blue flame from The Cleansing Flame will not always appear to exit the barrel. The world space will still react and it still does damage, but no flame will exit the weapon. Sometimes this can be solved by going into third person, but it will disappear once you return to first person. * Occasionally, when players equip the katana with the protective sheath mod multiple sheaths will appear. To fix this, equip to another weapon and re-equip the katana until only one sheath is present. * Vendortron, as well as all other vendors in the game, will reset its inventory. However, it sometimes takes far longer than it should, particularly if you rarely use a particular shop. * If Gloria Van Graff is hostile to you due to the companion quest Heartache by the Number and you installed GRA, the Vendortron will not sell the GRA weapons that are originally sold by Gloria Van Graff, even after killing her. If the Vendortron resets his inventory, the GRA weapons will still not appear. This results in being unable to attain some of the GRA weapons such as Sprtel-Wood 9700 (GRA), Cleansing Flame (GRA), and The Smitty Special (GRA). Uninstalling GRA, killing her, then installing GRA fixes this problem. * Chet in Goodsprings and Cliff Briscoe in Novac will respawn new weapons mods (usually 3 will be available) in their selling stash by leaving and re-entering their stores, without waiting the normal 3 in-game days. * Can restart other add-on saves such as Honest Heart and Old World Blues. * Followers will sometimes drop GRA items, and you will be unable to pick them back up. * Follower dismissal terminal might disappear randomly. * If companions have GRA weapons on them upon entering casinos the weapons will be removed from their inventory, but will not be replaced upon your exit. * Certain GRA guns do not appear in the Vendortron's inventory. Gallery GRA 01.jpg|Nuka Breaker, a unique rebar club[http://web.archive.org/web/20130209011941/formspring.me/JESawyer/q/232062538789951841 J.E. Sawyer @ Formspring - GRA question, are there gonna be new Unarmed weapons? If so, could you name one?] GRA 02.jpg|Katana GRA 03.jpg|Bozar, a unique light machine gun GRA Bozar.jpg|Another shot of Bozar GRA 04.jpg|Esther, a unique Fat Man GRA 05.jpg|Chainsaw with frame mod Gra new post.jpg|Sprtel-Wood 9700, a unique Gatling laser Mad Bomber fat mine.jpg|Fat mine Sleepytime.jpg|Sleepytyme, a unique 10mm SMG GRA 5 56pistol.jpg|5.56mm pistol GRA 12 7 submachine gun.jpg|12.7mm submachine gun Lil-devil-2.jpg|Li'l Devil, a unique 12.7mm pistol GRA anti-materiel rifle.jpg|Anti-materiel rifle MFC cluster.jpg|MFC cluster GRA Medicine stick.jpg|Medicine Stick, a unique brush gun Paciencia.jpg|Paciencia, a unique hunting rifle GRA 25mm grenade APW.jpg|25mm grenade APW Tiny tots.jpg|Tiny Tots and Esther Twostepgoodbye.jpg|Two-Step Goodbye, a unique ballistic fist Mantisking2.jpg|Embrace of the Mantis King!, a unique mantis gauntlet Gehenna.jpg|Gehenna, a unique Shishkebab Chainsaw-2.jpg|Chainsaw with mods applied Baseballbatgra.jpg|Baseball bat with mods Embrace-of-the-Mantis-King.jpg|Embrace of the Mantis King!, a unique mantis gauntlet GRAPlasmaDefender.jpg|Plasma Defender with mods applied. Tri-beam laser rifle (GRA).png|Tri-beam laser rifle CleansingFlame2.png|Cleansing Flame, a unique flamer References Category:Gun Runners' Arsenal de:Gun Runners' Arsenal (Add-On) es:Gun Runners' Arsenal pl:Arsenał Zbrojmistrzów ru:Gun Runners’ Arsenal uk:Gun Runners' Arsenal zh:Gun Runners' Arsenal